New year's resolution
by Wendymexia101
Summary: Hope you guys have Great New Years and Hope you like my story


**Hope you guys have a happy new year's!**

Izumi's pov,

This takes place in New York on New year's eve.

"Okay, so here's my new year's resolution list." I told my best friend.

"Nice, what's first one on your list?" Hoshi asked me.

"My first one is...go ice skating with the person i like." I said.

"Okay, who is that person you like?" She asked me.

"...Um...Ginga...I guess." I said thinking about it.

"Aww, that red head with the bandanna and the scarf." She said trying to make sure who we were talking about.

"Yep, but I don't know if he likes me back." I said.

"Well, I don't know why but I'm going to help you in you new year's resolution." She said.

"Really?! Thank you." I said.

"No problem, maybe that will be my New year's resolution, to help my friends in anyway possible. Anyways, what's your second one?" She said.

"Get Kyouya to smile or try to make him smile." I said.

"That's going to be a tough one, let's make a deal." Hoshi said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What if I tell Ginga to complete youe new year's resolution with you and he can complete his." She said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Come on, you like him and he maybe likes you, but you'll never find out if you just stand here and watch him kiss the wrong girl on New year's." She said.

"Fine." I said a little uneasy.

"But before you go anywhere, let me write down something on your new year's resolution." She said as she wrote down something on my list.

"Okay..." I said in confusion.

"There, now make sure you complete that before midnight." She said.

I picked up my list and read it'Don't hold back'."

"What?" I said as I turned to my friend only find that she wasn't there any more.

"Wow, sometimes Hoshi can scare the pooh out of me". I said to myself.

With Ginga and the Gang

I walk into a building, the one that Ginga and his friends were staying at.

I see Ginga and Kenta.

So I walk up to them.

"hey Ginga, Hi Kenta." I said.

"Oh, Hey Izumi. Ginga said.

"Hi Izumi," Kenta said.

"Hey guys, um...Ginga, can i ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked me.

"Can you help me complete my new year's resolution." I asked him.

"...Well...let me see your list." He said.

I handed him my list and I could see he was interested.

"Izumi..." He said.

"Yeah" I said, I really don't know what he was going to say.

"I'll help you and to be sure I promise." He said.

When I heard those words I just wanted to jump around the room and kiss him, but I won't cause that would just be akward.

"Thank you Ginga! I said with glee.

"Now let's go Ice skating." He said.

"Wait Ginga we forgetting someone." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kenta, would you like to go with us." I asked him.

"Really?! I would love to!" He said with a big smile on his face.

At Central park

Me, Ginga and Kenta made our way to the ice with our skates on.

I slowly stepped on to the ice and before i could take another step I felt something warm touch my hand. I look down to find Ginga's hand holding mine.

"It's on your list, go ice skating with the person you like." He said.

I swear I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks when he said that.

"R-right." I stuttered.

The I felt something warm on my other hand I looked down to see Kenta holding my hand.

"Just in case I fall your holding my hand to pick right up." Kenta said with a warm smile on my face.

We all started to skate(well tried to skate) there was some slipping, sliding and falling I was already having so much fun. But it had to end soon for the rest of my list.

"So what's next on your list Izami." Kenta asked me in excitment.

"It's...making kyouya smile." I said

"That's going to be a tough one." Ginga said.

"Isn't there something that's you always wanted to do?" Kenta asked me.

"Well there is this one thing-." I said when I was interupted.

"Great, what is it?" Ginga asked.

"Go to the Empire state building and take a picture with you guys. I said.

"Seems find with me." Kenta said.

"Yeah, anyways I promised you and I can't back down." He said in with much confidence.

At the Empire state building

*Snap*

"Take a picture with us at the Empire state building, check!" Kenta said as Ginga looked at my list.

"Next, is save a life." Ginga said.

"You can adopt a dog or something from an animal shelter, does that count?" Kenta said.

"Yeah, you can adopte one and we can raise it." Ginga said.

"Okay." I said.

Izumi, Kenta and Ginga went to an animal shelter and adopted a puppy. They all named him Chico.

"Next resolution is visit the statue of liberty." Ginga said as he read.

"Okay, let's go!" Kenta said.

At the statue of liberty

"It's amazing, I never visited New York with someone who actually payed attention to me, thabks guys." I said.

"Me neither and it's cool helping a friend with their new year's resolution."Ginga said.

"Yeah, spending the last day of 2012 with you guys is amazing...so far." Kenta said.

"Ginga, how many resolutions do I have left?" I asked Ginga.

"You have two left, which are...midnight kiss and don't hold back." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked both Ginga and Kenta.

"It's 7:49, we still have some time to do things." Kenta said.

"And I know perfectly wanto do." I said.

We were all running the busy streets of New York. I didn't tell them were but I knew once we got there it would be amazing.

After a lot of running and almost getting run over by cars, we got to time square.

"So*pant* we're going to see*pant* the ball drop from here." Ginga said.

"Yep, and*pant*this where I'm going to complete my last two resolutions." I said.

"Cool! I never seen the ball drop from here, I bet it's amazing!" Kenta said.

"Yeah, there's a lot see." I said.

So we all found a spot to stay until midnight. We ran into some lost kids and other problems but they were all resolved.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"Izumi..." I heard Ginga call my name.

"Yeah-" I said before I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

We soon broke a part and I notice that it was already 12:00.

"Happy New years Izumi and I love you." He said with a warm smile on his lips.

"You don't know how long I've waited for those words Ginga, and I can't believe I'm about to stay them myself but I love you too." I said returning the warm smile.

"What about me! I part of this too you know!" Kenta said feeling left out.

I carried him to reach my hieght.

"What a nice family." A women said as she was walking by us.

"The first minutes of New Years and we're already being mistaken by a family." I said looking at Ginga.

"Well, pretty soon we'll have one." Ginga said whispering into my ear.

I swear I could feel my cheeks burn when he finished that sentence.

"Okay, let's go home I'm tired." Kenta said.

**Hope you guys liked it and 3","2", "1"! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
